Sleight of hand
by delicate-storm
Summary: Set before movie where Loki wants to show Thor a trick and his not the only mischievous god. Schmoopy brotherly love.


**A/N My first Thor fic just to point out I am more familiar with the movie verse than the comic one and it is all the wonderful people of tumblr's fault but I am starting to read the comics, and this story is just meant for a little bit of fun really as Loki says in his deleted scene I hope you like it...**

Thor was sharpening the edge of a blade with a stone in the courtyard of the palace when Loki found him. The midday sun was sitting high above their heads and Loki had a rarely witnessed spring in his step as he made his way to his brother who knew the mischievous smile that was on Loki's face meant one thing and one thing alone. His younger brother had some new trick to share.

Loki was known for his bouts of moodiness but if anything could avail that mood it was his deep-seated love of magic. He would spend hours pouring of books learning new things which once learnt he could not wait to share with Thor hoping that Thor would be impressed and even be a little proud of him.

"I want to show you something." Loki said sinking down to his knees on the grass at Thor's feet.

"I am not in the mood for your tricks brother." Thor said immediately as he raised the blade into the sunlight.

"Illusions!" Loki yelled annoyed like he always did wishing someone would take his interest and passion as seriously as he did. "It is called illusions and not tricks, tricks are for children."

"Whatever you say, but it does not change the fact that I am much too busy for these _delusions_ of yours." Thor replied running the knife's blade across the smooth surface of the black stone.

"Illu…"Loki began to scream and then Thor laughed at him reaching out and ruffling Loki's dark hair which Loki tried to flinch away from but Thor was too strong and quick for him. And Loki's hair was turned into a messy black halo.

"Illusions yes I get it and I am simply teasing you."

"You are an idiot." Loki said in a sulk running his hand over his hair in an attempt to get it neat again.

"Show me this illusion of yours then."

"No, you made fun of me." And Loki didn't add just like everyone else did. He started getting up from the grass but Thor grabbed his delicate wrist between his hand and whispered in a gentle voice bereft of foolishness.

"Come on now, I really want to see what you've learnt." And Loki looked at him earnestly perhaps Thor was not like everyone else. He always had a degree of patience when it came to Loki's love and interest of magic when no one else did well except for Frigga.

"You really want to see?"

"Yes really now hurry up before I change my mind." Thor said putting the knife and stone aside and rubbing the palms of his hands on his thighs as Loki settled down on the grass again.

"Alright." Loki said and the little smile he had carried with him to his brother moments earlier reappeared again. He took out a deck of playing cards that had somehow travelled home with Odin on one of his many excursions to Midgard and Thor wondered if the All Father even knew it was now in Loki's possession most likely not and Thor decided to leave that subject alone. Loki spread the deck of cards into a half circle between his fingers and held it out to Thor like it was one of the handheld fans maidens carried with them on warm days to cool them down from the heat.

"Pick a card but don't let me see your card." Thor reached out his eyes never strayed from Loki who was all concentrated seriousness. Thor's finger stopped on one card and he slid it out but then pushed it back into the fan shape of cards and he did it repeatedly until Loki rolled his eyes and lost all of his patience just like Thor expected him too.

"Just pick one already!" He yelled.

"Do not rush me."

"Thor!"

"Alright, alright…" Thor took a single card out between his fingers and then looked at it before holding it tightly to his chest like it was something of great value to be treasured Loki groaned and restrained himself from calling Thor an idiot.

"So you know what your card is?" Loki asked instead and Thor nodded vigorously like an eager to please puppy.

"Good now put it back."

"I don't want to." Thor said.

"Thor why do you have to be so difficult just put the card back!"

"And why do you have to be so controlling I like this card I am keeping it."

"Thor you're ruining everything!"

"Fine! Take the card back." Thor shoved the card back into the deck grinning playfully.

"You are impossible and this worked so much better with mother." Loki shuffled the cards carefully between his slender fingers his eyes focusing on the movement of his hands and Thor could not help but admire it.

"So what mother was not in the mood for these delusions of yours either?" Loki let that one slide concentrating on the cards instead.

"How long is this trick…"Loki shot him a look and Thor held up his hands. "Sorry _illusion_ going to take?"

"You are worse than a child." Loki stopped shuffling the cards and extracted one with the greatest of care he held it out to Thor triumphantly. "This is the card you picked!"

"No it's not." Thor said and Loki's wide smile slid from his face.

"What do you mean its not of course its your card." Loki said looking at the ace of spades.

"And I am telling you it is not my card."

"But it's your card!"

"How do you know it's my card if you never saw it?"

"Because I know that is how the illusion works."

"But you don't know what I saw and I am telling you that." Thor pointed at the card. "Is not my card!"

"I am going back inside I will not be made a fool of." Thor grabbed a hold of him again.

"Don't leave please stay." Thor whispered. "It was my card you were right but how did you do that?" And it was the slight awe in Thor's voice that stopped Loki from leaving and running off to the solace of his chambers. This briefest moment when he had Thor captivated.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Loki said with a huge devilish grin and Thor reached out and ran a gentle hand over Loki's hair.

"Fair enough I can understand that and you did it very well little brother."

"Thank you."

"Come let me see it again." Thor insisted and Loki rocked back on his heels and begun shuffling the deck of cards like he had done before and he held the cards out to Thor who took one immediately without having to be asked. He glanced at it momentarily and then shoved it back inside the layers of cards and Loki went through the routine with the same look of utter concentration in his eyes. He pulled out a card and held it up for Thor.

"And that is your card!" He announced with the same measure of earlier delight.

"Nope it is not." Thor replied with the same annoyance as before but this time both brothers burst out laughing together their laughter echoing through the garden and for a while everything seemed perfect and it was.

**A/N Not sure why Odin would carry a deck of cards home with him from Earth but its a means to an end and maybe he visited Vegas who knows anyway thank you so much for reading take care and keep well.**


End file.
